Brave Redux/Script
Part 1: Dark and Darker Before Battle *'Anna': We've got reports that more Brave Heroes have appeared thanks to another rite... It's time we investigate. *'Sharena': Oh, I just love this. Another chance to make some wonderful friends! *'Alfonse': Hmm... *'Sharena': Alfonse, what's wrong? Are you even listening? *'Alfonse': This report says that one of the Heroes is... Well, again, it's nobody I could possibly have anticipated. *'Sharena': What? You don't mean— *'Alfonse': I'm afraid so. It's Loki. Scene transition *'Loki': And who might you be, my dear? *'Aversa': My name is Aversa. It's a pleasure to meet you. *'Loki': No, dear, the pleasure is all mine. It's a thrill to meet someone as bewitching as you. *'Aversa': I understand what you mean very well. You've led many on a merry chase, haven't you? *'Loki': Hee-hee. We make quite the pair, don't we? We're practically twins. *'Aversa': Well...I wouldn't go that far, I think. We may bear some superficial similarities, but... You're no human. *'Loki': Oh, dear. Whatever would make you say that? *'Aversa': Talking to you freezes my very spine. It's not unlike how I felt in the presence of Grima. You're terrifying. I can tell that you would devour me if I showed the slightest weakness. *'Loki': Hee-hee. I see. That shouldn't stop us from having a little fun, though, should it? But, oh—they're already here. I can see you, Kiran! It's funny how the Order of Heroes always interrupts right when things start to get interesting. If you had to pick between us, tell me...who would you choose? I'll hear your answer after the fight! After Battle *'Aversa': What a forceful display! The battle isn't over just yet, however... *'Loki': Hey, you! Where do you think you're going without me? Part 2: Cosmic and Earthly Before Battle *'Owain': I am a Brave Hero! One of the chosen few, elected by forces that the mortal mind dare not try and comprehend! You would call upon me? I am ready! I shall charge forth, the cry echoing in my throat! RADIANT DAAAAAAA— *'Kliff': Um, hey. *'Owain': Hello! Would you mind coming back later? I am contemplating a new, powerful cry to shock our foes! *'Kliff': Right. "Brave Hero" may be a bit hard to swallow, but truth be told, I see a lot of potential in this opportunity. This is a good chance to experience things I wouldn't if I were fighting with the Deliverance. *'Owain': Yes! You have pierced the veil, cast off your chains, and brushed away the cobwebs! You are free to fly! My brother, dark wanderer...well met! It must be our fated blood—a destiny a millennium in the making! *'Kliff': Could you...stop? I'm not a kid, and neither are you. Talking to you is excruciatingly embarrassing. *'Owain': Wha-what?! After Battle *'Owain': Hnnngh... My roaring blood, quiet! Quiet, I beg thee! Still thy power... the time is not yet ripe! *'Kliff': OK. That means we're retreating, right? Yes, that's what that means. Part 3: They Gather... Before Battle *'Owain': I see that you have gathered the courage to appear before me again, fated rival! We, who have strode the paths of the cosmos for untold eons, must finally take blade in hand and leap— *'Kliff': We're ready to fight. *'Aversa': Let's take it nice and slow. We should savor every moment! *'Loki': I find the idea of facing this world's Summoner delicious.. After Battle *'Owain': You have demonstrated your puissance with aplomb, O dark savior. We will chant your name, Summoner! A shout for Summoner! *'Kliff': If you summon us, we'll fight by your side. I'm almost looking forward to it. *'Aversa': I know I am. Hee-hee. *'Loki': Don't rush into things... I want to be yours too, Summoner. I'm very interested in you, you know. You've been giving your all to fight the Loki of this world in a life-or-death battle... But I'm a completely different creature. You could have me all to yourself for eternity... Call on me when you want. I'll be there, Summoner! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts